Saw: A Whole New Game
by nicholas.cornish2
Summary: A teenager called Nick pickpockets and steals from innocent people, now he is one of Jigsaw's newest victims, he must solve a maze of traps, games, puzzles and prison convicts that want him dead, can he escape with his life? Read and Find out
1. Chapter 1

I'm back with a new Saw Fic, now this fic may contain spoilers to my first Saw Fic, Saw: Game Over, which I haven't finished, but I just wanted to do this fic, so enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Saw

* * *

><p>In a dark, abandoned room, a man had just woken up, he was skinny, with dark, curly hair, he looked in a mirror to see a scary looking device attached to his head.<p>

"What the fuck?!" asked the man

The man looked around and saw a TV, it switched on to reveal Billy the Puppet.

"_Hello Freddy, you may not know me, but I know you, I want to play a game, you flushed your life down the toilet with your collection of addictions, drugs, alcohol, gambling and prostitution, leaving you with tonnes of health problems and debt, several times you have realised what your life has become, and have tried to put a stop to it, you have entered Rehab several times, but each time you left, your addictions were too strong, several times, you have considered committing Suicide, but have never brought yourself to do so, now, you finally have your chance, the device attached to your head is buried into your skull, if you do not locate the key in time, the device will tear the top of your skull in 2, the key is located in the trash can infront of you, however, the inside of the trash can is filled with a lot of unnerving materials, you must shed some blood to save yourself, live or die Freddy, make your choice_" said Billy

The timer started, Freddy had 3 minutes to get the key and get out or else, he tried to force the device off, but to no avail. He tried for 1 minute before giving up.

"Shit" said Freddy

Freddy walked over to the trash can, he reached his arm inside but quickly had his am cut by barbed wire, broken glass, nails etc.

"AGH, FUCKING HELL!" screamed Freddy

Freddy had 1 minute left and was having trouble getting the key, he found the key and grabbed it, and pulled it out of the trash can.

"YES!" screamed Freddy

Freddy tried to use the key to release himself but his arm was in too much pain, he couldn't properly move his arm.

"Agh, power through the pain" said Freddy

Freddy didn't have much time left, he had to escape quickly.

"Good Lord!" said Freddy

3...

2...

1...

0!

The device ripped the top of Freddy's skull apart, killing him instantly.

==3 Weeks Later==

A teenager was riding a motorcycle to an apartment building, when he arrived, he grabbed a bouquet of roses off his bike and went upstairs, when he reached the correct apartment, he knocked on the door, a teenage girl with auburn hair, she was wearing a pink turtle neck, white jeans and a pair of glasses.

"Hey Leonie" said the male

"Hey Nick, good to see you again" said Leonie

Nick showed Leonie the flowers.

"Aw, thank you Nick, they're beautiful" said Leonie

"You're welcome" said Nick

Nick leaned in and gave Leonie a kiss.

"Care to come in?" asked Leonie

"Sure" said Nick, before entering

Secretly, Nick wasn't proud of getting Leonie the roses, he had actually stolen money from people to buy them, he was actually a pickpocket.

==Meanwhile==

A mysterious figure wearing a black/red robe was seen in a dark room, they were working on something secret.

"Time for my newest game" said the person

The figure walked over to a chest, opened it up and reached inside, revealing Billy the Puppet.

==Late that Night==

It was about 9PM, and Nick had just left Leonie's apartment to go home, he walked over to his motorbike when he received a tap on the shoulder, he turned around to see who it was, but ended up getting injected with something, he then passed out.

==Later==

Nick awoke strapped to a chair in a bathroom, he could barely see, he looked in a mirror and noticed that their was something strapped to his head, it bared a resemblance to a pyramid, a TV came on, showing Billy the Puppet.

"_Hello Nick, I want to play a game, over the years you have earned a lot of money from your job, using the money for generous purposes, but you still make the money in a dishonest way, you are a thief, a pickpocket, and a con artist, you have no regard for the people you have robbed, or why they might need the money that you steal, and through everything, you have not once been caught, but you always tried to save enough money to pay for the one thing you and your family have always wanted, a trip to Egypt, the device attached to your head should remind you of that, there are 2 holes in the front of this pyramid, you must use them to see and to breath, you must find the key in time or else the eyeholes will close, and you will be unable to breath, think of it like a Pharaoh being entombed within his OWN pyramid, I'll give you a hint as to where I've hidden the key, listen closely, it's in the palm of your hand, live or die Nick, make your choice_" said Billy

Nick couldn't talk, once the video stopped, the straps that were holding back Nick came loose and he was able to stand up, not one second later, a wire attached to the pyramid broke and the timer started. Nick looked at his hand and noticed that it had been cut and there were stitches across the cut. Nick looked around the room to try to find something to cut the string, eventually, he found a craft knife, he used it to cut the stitches, when he did, he reached inside the wound and felt something inside, but all he did was push it back, he grabbed the knife again and stuck it inside the wound and used it to pull out the key, with out knowing how long he had, he used the key to unlock the padlock, he was able to get the Pyramid off his head, the second it was off, the eye holes shut.

"Fuck, that was close, where are you Jigsaw?" asked Nick

Nick left the room, hoping to find a way out, he travelled the hallways until he found himself in another bathroom, there were nail bombs hanging from the ceiling.

"Oh shit, what did you do?" asked a man in the room next to him

"Who are you?" asked Nick

"My name is Cory, and you've just triggered the trap" said the man

"Trap?" asked Nick

Another TV came on, showing Billy the Puppet.

"_You have entered another game, this game requires teamwork, there is a key hidden inside both your respective rooms, when both keys have been used, the doors in your rooms will open, failure to capture the keys in time will result in a very painful consequence, however, you must put yourselves through pain in order to retrieve the keys, Live or Die, make your choice_" said Billy

"Oh no" said Cory

"Quick, find the key" said Nick

Both Cory and Nick searched through the rooms, Cory quickly found his key, but Nick was having trouble finding his.

"I can't find my key, how much time do we have?" asked Nick

Cory checked the timer.

"About 5 minutes" said Cory

Nick opened a stall and saw the toilet was filled with syringes.

"Oh crap" said Nick

Nick reached his hand into the toilet and quickly pulled out the key, before using it to escape.

"That was close" said Nick

"Yeah, well, good luck man, I'm getting out of here" said Cory

Cory ran off and Nick continued to search for an exit, he peeked around a corner and saw 2 guys fighting behind a chain-link fence, one of them appeared to be wearing a trap of his own. The trap appeared to be a pair of blades attached to a timer.

"Give me the key" said the man with the trap

"I don't have a key" said the man without the trap

The man wearing the trap knocked the other guy out, before noticing Nick.

"You, it's you!" said the man

The man charged at Nick, only to be blocked by the fence.

"GIVE ME THE KEY!" yelled the man

"What key?" asked Nick

"Don't play dumb with me, give me the key, quickly, please" said the man

Not one second later, the timer on the man's trap reached zero, the 2 blades slammed shut like a pair of scissors, slicing the man's throat, he then dropped dead.

"Shit!" said Nick

==Meanwhile==

Cory was searching through the building, when he found an envelope with his name on it, he opened the envelope and looked inside, revealing a tape recorder, which he turned on.

"_Hello Cory, if you are listening to this then Nick helped you escape the bathroom, but your game is not over, follow these instructions and you may go free, find Nick and weaken him, there are several convicts in this building that are after him, just weaken him so they may defeat him, do this and you can go free, refuse, and your game continues_" said the voice on the recorder

==Nick==

Nick was searching through the building, he entered a bright room, when out of nowhere, he was hit in the back of the leg.

"Ah, what the hell?" asked Nick

Nick looked up and saw Cory.

"You? What are you doing?" asked Nick

"Sorry man, Jigsaw said that if I weakened you then I'm free to go, it's nothing personal" said Cory

Cory left the room and watched on through a window, another door burst open and a man walked up to Nick.

"Give me the key" said the man

"I don't have a key" said Nick

The man raised his hand, revealing that he was holding a crowbar, as he tried to attack Nick, Nick was able to move out of the way.

"I SAID GIVE ME THE KEY" said the man

"I told you, I don't have a key" said Nick

The man tried to hit Nick with the crowbar once again, but Nick once again moved out of the way, causing the crowbar to get stuck in the wall.

"I'm not playing games, I want that key" said the man

"I have no idea what you're talking about, I don't have any key" said Nick

The man let go of the crowbar, leaving it sticking out of the wall, the man charged at Nick, but Nick moved out of the way again.

"I will ask you one more time, give me the key" said the man

"I will tell you one mote time, I don't have a key" said Nick

The man charged at Nick one more time, Nick quickly dropkicked the man in the shins, causing him to trip over, the man's face hit the wall, causing his eye to get impaled by the crowbar.

"Holy Shit!" said Nick

Cory was still watching through the window, he turned around and noticed a TV turn on, revealing Billy the Puppet.

"Hey, no chance, you said that if I weakened him then I go free, my game is over, I'VE WON" said Cory

Cory opened the door to leave, only to get killed by a falling Scythe.

==Meanwhile==

A woman wakes up strapped to a chair, she looks around, not knowing where she is, she notices a TV come on with Billy the Puppet.

"_Hello Janet, I want to play a game..._" said Billy

==Nick==

Nick continued to search the building, hoping to find something, he opened a white door with his name carved into it, inside was a hospital bed and some medical equipment, he looked on the wall and saw an X-ray poster, showing a key inside a body.

"Oh my god, Jigsaw put a key inside my body!" said Nick, shocked

* * *

><p><strong>That does it for the first chapter, I hope you enjoyed it, I will see you next time, also, sorry if this chapter contained any spoilers from my other Saw Fic.<strong>

**READ AND REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2

Time for the second chapter of this Saw Fic.

Disclaimer: I do not own Saw

* * *

><p>A man had just awoken, he was an overweight African American wearing green sweat pants and a white wife beater (Which looked grey because of various stains). He looked in a mirror and saw that a metal helmet was attached to his cranium.<p>

"What the fuck?" asked the man

A TV came on, showing Billy the Puppet.

"_Hello Lenny, I want to play a game, your eating disorder has gotten out of hand leaving you Diabetic, the sins of the father passed on to the children, who are also overweight, now, you must shed your fat to survive, the device attached to your head is equipped with nails on the inside, you cannot take it off at it is connected to your neck, the key to survival is located within your body, in order to survive, you must shed enough fat to find the key and escape, or else the nails will dig into your skull, live or die, make your choice_" said Billy

"HELP ME!" screamed Lenny

==Nick==

Nick heard a voice screaming for help and ran to find the source

==Lenny==

"SOMEBODY, HELP ME!" screamed Lenny

Lenny stood up, causing the line on the back of the helmet to snap, causing the timer to begin, 5 minutes to escape.

"Oh god, HELP!" screamed Lenny

Lenny walked over to a table, on it was all the stuff he needed to find the key, knives, scissors, cleavers, saws and even a fire axe.

"Oh god, I can't do this, SOMEBODY, HELP ME!" screamed Lenny

4 minutes 30 seconds left. Lenny picked up a knife and started carving away at his stomach.

"AH, GOD, IT HURTS!" screamed Lenny

Lenny continued carving away at his stomach, before dropping the knife and picking up some scissors, he tried cutting away more of his stomach, but the scissors were to rusty and weak.

"What? No!" said Lenny

==Nick==

Nick continued looking for the source of the scream, he came across a hallway with 3 ways to go, not sure of which route to take, he heard another scream coming from the right, so that's where he went.

==Lenny==

3 minutes left. Lenny picked up another knife and once again started cutting away at his stomach.

"AAAAGGGHHHH!" screamed Lenny in pain

Lenny still hadn't found the key.

"SOMEONE, ANYONE, HELP ME! PLEASE" screamed Lenny

Nick arrived at where Lenny was, but Lenny was on the other side of a glass window.

"Oh my god" said Nick

"Please, help me, I can't do this" said Lenny

2 minutes

"Hang on, I'll get you out of there" said Nick

Nick grabbed a lamp and attempted to use it to smash the window, but it was no use.

"Hurry, please" said Lenny

"Don't worry, I'll get you out somehow" said Nick

Nick quickly got an idea, he picked up a chair and tossed it at the window, shattering it, Nick climbed through.

"What's happening?" asked Nick

"I need the key...Jigsaw planted in me...to unlock this padlock...or else...nails...helmet...skull...please" said Lenny, crying between his sentence

1 minute remaining.

Nick lead Lenny over to the table before leaning his head on the table.

"Wait, what are you doing?" asked Lenny

"Don't move" said Nick

Nick picked up the fire axe.

"What are you doing with that?" asked Lenny, scared

30 seconds.

Nick held Lenny's head in place and raised the axe.

"NOOO!" screamed Lenny

Nick brought down the axe, breaking the padlock, Nick helped Lenny remove the helmet. The second the helmet hit the ground, the timer hit zero and the nails activated, luckily Lenny wasn't wearing the helmet. Lenny pulled Nick in for a bear hug.

"Thank you man, thank you" said Lenny

"What was going on?" asked Nick

"Jigsaw tested me, saying that I don't deserve to live because I have an eating disorder, and I'll admit, he's right, as soon as I get out of here, I'm going to start living a healthier life" said Lenny

"I didn't catch your name" said Nick

"Lenny Markus, and you?" asked Lenny

"My name is Nick Hunth, hey, what do you know about this?" asked Nick, showing Lenny the X-ray image of the key that Jigsaw placed inside his body.

"Oh, you're in trouble, there are people running around this place with traps, they need that key to escape" said Lenny

"How do you know that much?" asked Nick

"I heard someone talking about it earlier, but I can't remember much after that" said Lenny

"Thanks for the help Lenny, come on, let's get you out of here" said Nick

"No, I'm to weak at the moment, I need to regain my strength, but thanks for saving my life" said Lenny

"No problem Lenny" said Nick

==Meanwhile==

A man with long dark hair was seen just waking up, he found himself chained to some big device. A TV came on showing Billy the Puppet.

"_Hello Ashton, I want to play a game, I'll admit that you like women, a lot, you seduce them, you flatter them, you photograph them asleep in your bed, you even spy on them, you are nothing but a pervert and a stalker, now it's time to see if you deserve to continue with your life, the device you are chained to is an iron lung, but not a one that you're used to seeing, to your left you will see a cart with a knife on it and to your right, you will see a funnel connected to a tube, the game is simple, use the knife to pay enough blood to cause the Iron Lung to shut down before time runs out, if you fail, the Iron Lung will close and release a toxic gas once you are trapped inside, and I doubt you could hold your breath for that long, live or die, make your choice_" said Billy

==Lenny==

Lenny hadn't moved since Nick left, the door to Lenny's room opened and a mysterious figure stood at the door.

==Nick==

Nick was walking through the hallway, he passed by the Iron Lung trap, it had been shut and Nick could hear screaming coming from inside. Nick continued to move forward. He found himself inside what appeared to be an operating room with 4 cadavers. Nick saw a tape recorder and played it.

"_The way forward is found within one of these 4 people, but be careful not to choose the wrong ones_" said the voice on the recorder

Nick picked up a scalpel, he looked at the 4 bodies and didn't know what to do, he just sliced into one of them at random but the body started to squirm, it was still alive, but not anymore.

"Jesus, that wasn't a dead body" said Nick

Nick was really nervous, he didn't want to kill an innocent person, but he needed to move forward, he sliced into another body, but this one started to squirm too, another living person.

"Oh shit" said Nick

Nick was even more nervous, he sliced into one more body, this one didn't squirm, this one was actually dead, Nick reached inside the body's stomach contents and pulled out a key.

"A key?" asked Nick

Nick heard static, he turned around and saw a TV switch on, it showed a woman strapped to a table, a man dressed in boxer robes walked up to her, no doubt, it was Jigsaw.

"_Please, no, I survived your tests_" said the woman

"_I know Janet, but you never learned your lesson_" said Jigsaw

"_I'm sorry, I just couldn't help myself_" said Janet

"_You could have resisted, you chose to let your vice consume you, you chose to go back to what you were before_" said Jigsaw

The TV turned off after that and the door to the room opened, Nick left the room only to be attacked by a man with a mask that looked a bit like a devil, the mask was connected by a tube to a device strapped to his chest.

"GIVE ME THE KEY" said the man

Nick punched the man in the face, then ticking could be heard.

"What's that?" asked Nick

"MY TRAP" said the man

There was a timer on the device attached to the man's chest. The man attempted to fight back, but Nick was able to fight him off.

"THE KEY" yelled the man

The timer on the man's device reached zero and the man started to scream in pain, the man started to scream in pain, Nick thought he could see flames coming out of the side of the man's mask, then the flames stopped, the man dropped to the floor. Nick took a closer look at the body, he found an audio tape in the man's pocket.

"_Hello Dietrich, I want to play a game, for years you have set fires to peoples homes and destroyed their personal belongings, not knowing if anyone was even in the houses that you burn, now it's time for those same flames to engulf you, attached to your face is something I like to call, the Devil's mask, if the device is shaken around to much, it will be activated and the timer will begin, you would have only so long to locate the key to escape before the device spouts the flames to drag you to hell, the key is located inside the body of a guy called Nick, you'll know him when you see him, also, the mask is fireproof so it won't be harmed by the flames, live or die, make your choice_" said the voice on the audio tape

Nick walked away and continued searching through the building until he found himself back in the room where Cory hit him in the leg.

"What am I doing back here?" asked Nick

Nick tried to open a door that he didn't enter earlier, but found that it was locked, he used the key he got from the cadaver and the door was unlocked. Nick opened the door and found himself faced with a balance beam. At the other end of the balance beam was another convict, this one was wearing a Reverse Bear Trap, the man tried to charge at Nick, but he lost his balance and fell of the balance beam, he landed in a pile of spikes, impaling him.

"Good God!" said a shocked Nick.

Nick placed one foot on the balance beam and slowly made his way across it, he was able to make it to the other side. He saw a large white door, he attempted to open the door, but to no avail, he needed the key, he thought he heard a voice, but didn't know where it was coming from.

"_Find the key Nick, it's your only way forward_" said the voice

Nick tried to open a different door and walked across a hallway, when he was encountered by another convict.

"I want that key" said the convict

"Sorry, no can do" said Nick

The convict attempted to attack Nick, but Nick quickly grabbed a pipe and hit the man in the knee, before hitting the man in the back of the head to knock him out.

"I gotta get out of here" said Nick

Nick continued to search the building.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for chapter 2, hope you enjoyed it.<strong>

**Leave a review saying who you think is Jigsaw.**

**READ AND REVIEW**


	3. Chapter 3

Time for the third chapter of this Saw Fic.

Disclaimer: I do not own Saw

* * *

><p>Nick found himself in a small room, inside were 2 doors (Including the one he entered through), a whiteboard and a desk. On the desk was a skull with a dangerous looking trap, some books, a police badge and an audio log. Nick picked up the audio log and pressed play.<p>

"_Congratulations are in order for making it this far Nick, you have successfully survived some of the most dangerous convicts throughout the country, now, to continue, you must take the police badge, the same one worn by your father when he died, the badge is also the key to continue, but the same badge will also make you a target, the woman you must save is a witness for your father's old investigation, will you help save her, or will you leave her to save yourself?_" asked the voice on the audio log

Nick grabbed the badge and walked through the second door, finding himself in a room filed with explosives.

"Oh shit" said Nick

A TV came on, showing Billy the Puppet.

"_Hello Nick, as you can see, you're in trouble, no key needed for this, instead, you require a combination, and I'd be quick, because you only have 1 minute before the bombs go off, just remember, sometimes you need to look at a problem from a certain perspective_" said Billy

The timer started, Nick looked through the room, finding nothing, there was another door leading to a small room, but all Nick could find were some random markings on the wall.

"Oh man" said Nick

Nick continued to search until he noticed that the doorframe to the small room also had markings on them, Nick stood in such a way that the numbers were aligned, making a '769' going down. Nick entered 769 into the combination lock and the door was unlocked, the timer stopped.

"Phew" said Nick

Nick walked into the room that he unlocked, inside was nothing but a table and a key.

"This must be the key to that room" said Nick

Nick grabbed the key and heard banging on another door.

"What's that?" asked Nick

The door flew open and Pighead stood at the door, Pighead quickly injected Nick with something, causing Nick to pass out.

==Later==

Nick regained consciousness and found himself back at in the place outside the door where the woman was being held.

"How did I get back here?" asked Nick

Nick used the key to unlock the door and stepped through, he found himself at the top of a flight of stairs, he went down the stairs and found himself facing another door, he opened it and saw 2 things, a TV and another door, the TV appeared to show the woman strapped to the table and Jigsaw standing next to her.

"_Please, let me go, I didn't tell the police anything, I swear I didn't_" said the woman

"_I know you didn't, that's not why you're here_" said Jigsaw

"_Please, let me go, I promise I'll stop_" said the woman

"_I know you won't_" said Jigsaw

"_Then please, I'm begging you, let me go_" said the woman

The TV turned off, Nick walked through the door, he found himself in a big room, in the middle of the room was a white curtain with a silhouette of what looked like someone in a recliner.

"HELP ME! ANYONE!" said the woman

The curtain raised, and Nick saw a woman with long black hair, dressed in a purple shirt with white jeans, she was strapped to a metal chair.

"Help me, get me out of this thing" said the woman

A TV came on, showing Billy the Puppet.

"_Hello Janet, you remember me, don't you? I want to play a game. You said that you were reborn because of me, but you couldn't resist temptation and slipped back into your vice, you poisoned your body with your addiction to drugs, now it will be the needle that will either save your life or bring it to an end, the teenager before you is Nick Hunth, he will help you to survive if he wishes to continue, both of you will be injected with different toxins, they will slowly eat away at your immune systems, in order to survive, Nick must follow the clues to mix the right antidotes for the right toxins, however, the wrong antidotes would only make things worse, last time we played Janet, you were able to survive by taking the life of another, now, you put your life in someone else's hands, live or die, make your choice_" said Billy

The TV switched off and Nick decided to sit down, but Janet requested him not to sit down, however, Nick already sat down.

"NO!" screamed Janet

Nick and Janet were both injected with the toxins Jigsaw mentioned, a timer started, Nick had 15 minutes to solve this.

"Oh my god" said Janet

There were 18 bottles of ingredients, each one was marked with a different coloured letter. Nick picked up the first antidote ingredient, it was a white liquid, on it was a label that only showed a pink 'C'

"Oh god, this is going to be hard" said Nick

Nick looked at the other bottles, there were blue Ns, pink As etc.

"Wait a minute" said Nick

Nick grabbed each of the bottles with blue labels, he arranged them to spell 'Nick Hunth'.

"That's it, Janet was it?" asked Nick

"Yeah?" asked Janet

"What's your last name?" asked Nick

"It's Cass" said Janet

Nick took the other bottles and arranged them to spell 'Janet Cass'

"I've got it" said Nick

Nick grabbed the first bottle for Janet's name and poured it into a funnel, the chair she was strapped into then injected her with the liquid Nick poured in.

"AGH!" screamed Janet

Nick continued the same routine with the other bottles that spelt Janet's name until he was out of bottles, he then proceeded to do the same with his own antidote, with a few minutes left, both of them were free.

"Ah god!" said Janet

"Are you okay?" asked Nick

"What did you do?" asked Janet

"Take it easy, I'm not him, I'm not behind this" said Nick

"I know, look, we need to follow his rules...I saw him" said Janet

"You saw him? Who is he?" asked Nick

"That's what you're here for? Incase you haven't noticed, I nearly died, everyone is here because of you" said Janet

"Because of me? What are you talking about?" asked Nick

"To hell with this" said Janet

Janet and Nick left the room through a door labelled 'EXIT'.

"I can't believe I have to go through this again" said Janet

"Again?" asked Nick

"I've played one of his tests before, listen, you need to be careful around here, things aren't what they seem, there are crazy people after you" said Janet

"I've noticed, I've also noticed that this entire place is booby trapped, there's no clear way out, where are we anyway?" asked Nick

"Homeward Bound Clinic, the original Jigsaw Killer, John Kramer, he has a lot of memories in this place, come on, if we both play by his rules, we might make it, he's watching" said Janet

"If you already survived a trap, why are you here?" asked Nick

"Sometimes, Jigsaw brings people back if they haven't learned their lesson, why are you here?" asked Janet

"Jigsaw brought me here because I'm a thief, I'm a pickpocket, I steal money from random people and spend it how I please, I mainly buy stuff for my girlfriend, other times I act selfish and spend it on myself" said Nick

Nick and Janet went down a flight of stairs, finding an audio tape at the bottom of the stairs.

"_Hello Nick, no doubt you know the person down here, your old friend, Jordan, I suggest you hurry_" said Jigsaw

Nick charged through the door to try to find Jordan. Nick and Janet found themselves inside a large room, in one corner was a man with a trap attacked to his head, next to him was a tube that contained some blood.

"My god, what happened to this guy?" asked Nick

Nick picked up an audio log next to the man.

"_Hello Quincy, I want to play a game, you are a con artist, you own your own collectibles shop, but you swindle your customers, when they bring you an expensive piece of merchandise, you give them less than a fraction of the actual cost, then you sell the products for a fortune, it's clear that you can't see the true value of an honest living, now, it's possible for you not to see at all, the device attached to your head is padlocked onto your skull, the only way to escape is the key located in the pipe behind you, however, the pipe is welded to the floor and the key is out of reach, in order to get the key, you must deposit enough blood to make the key rise, if you do not do this in time, the 2 knives attacked to the device will move forward, and prevent you from seeing anything ever again, live or die, make your choice_" said Jigsaw

Nick and Janet continued to move forward, they found themselves in a hallway, Nick heard static and noticed a TV come on, showing Jordan.

"_HELP! SOMEONE! HELP ME!_" said Jordan

"_Do you think the people you harm cry for help? The people you disrespect to the point where they wish it would all be over?_" asked Jigsaw

"_What are you talking about?_" asked Jordan

"_How about that young kid that you left dying in the street?_" asked Jigsaw

"_What? How did you know?_" asked Jordan

The TV switched off, Nick walked through an open gate, but the second he did, the gate slammed shut, and Janet was still on the other side.

"HEY! Open this door, now!" said Janet

"What? I didn't close it" said Nick

"LOOK OUT!" yelled Nick

Janet turned around and saw Pighead, who quickly knocked her out, before dragging her away.

"Shit" said Nick

Nick turned around and continued moving forward, passing by a man wearing a Venus Fly Trap.

"You, help me, take it off, TAKE IT OFF, NOOOOO!" screamed the man

The Death Mask slammed shut and the man dropped down dead.

"Oh my god!" said Nick

Nick continued to move forward, he passed by a hallway, he kicked a rock forward and heard a shotgun go off.

"What the fuck was that?" asked Nick

As it turns out, the rock hit a tripwire that triggered a shotgun.

"This whole place is booby trapped" said Nick

Nick kept going, he needed to find Jordan, he found a section that he could pass through, but it was blocked by steam coming from faulty pipes. A TV atop the pipes came on, showing Billy.

"_Be careful Nick, the steam from the pipes could kill you, you need to redirect it_" said Billy

Nick decided to take another way, he opened a door at the other end of the hallway, there was nothing inside.

"Nothing?" asked Nick

Nick turned around and was face-to-face with Pighead, who injected him again, knocking him unconscious.

==Later==

Nick woke up in a small room, he stood up and noticed a weight on his chest, he looked in the mirror and saw that he had the scissor trap from before attached to his chest.

"Oh no, GET THIS THING OFF OF ME!" screamed Nick

Nick saw an audio log on the floor, he picked it up and turned it on.

"_Hello Nick, the device attached to your chest will make this more interesting, the device you have on is a Scissors Trap, at the moment, the device has not been activated, but if you come to close to anyone wearing the same device for too long, the scissors will snap shut on your neck, however, if you can get far enough away from anyone wearing the same trap before yours is triggered, then their trap will snap shut, I'd be careful from now on_" said Jigsaw

* * *

><p><strong>That does it for this edition, hope you enjoyed<strong>

**Now, here's a question for you, if you were Jigsaw, what type of traps would you invent?**

**READ AND REVIEW**


	4. Chapter 4

Time for the third chapter of this Saw Fic.

Disclaimer: I do not own Saw

* * *

><p>Nick was in shock, he had another Jigsaw trap on, luckily this one wasn't on a timer, all he had to do was avoid other people wearing the same trap. Nick looked at the mirror in the room, there was writing on the mirror, he looked at the wall, more writing.<p>

"What is this?" asked Nick

Nick tried to stand so that the writing would align, eventually, it spelled 'SOME SEE BETTER IN THE DARK'

"Jigsaw, you crazy fuck" said Nick

Nick walked over to the door, but it was locked.

"Crap" said Nick

Nick looks at the message on the mirror again, he turned around and saw an open door leading to a room filled with toilet stalls.

"Don't tell me I have to go in there" said Nick

Nick went in and saw no clues how to escape, he looked at the light switch and saw the words 'REFLECT ON THIS', obviously talking about the mirror, so he turned the lights off, when the lights were out, he saw a key symbol drawn on the wall.

"Jigsaw, you should probably just retire, you're losing your edge" said Nick

Nick walked over to the corresponding toilet, and noticed it was filled with syringes.

"Am I just having Deja Vu?" asked Nick

Nick placed his hand into the syringes, within 3 seconds, he pulled out a key. Nick used the key to get out of the bathroom. He found himself with a choice between 2 directions, he went right and found himself faced with a locked door, so he had to go left and found an open door with another man wearing the scissor trap.

"Shit" said Nick

Nick locked and bolted the door and ran away, causing the convict's own scissor trap to go off. Nick continued to move forward and found himself in a dark room with a bathtub in the middle of the room and a whiteboard in the corner. Nick walked over to the whiteboard and saw that it read 'It's nearby' written in red.

Nick went through a hallway and noticed another booby trap, which he was able to disarm.

"Too easy Jigsaw" said Nick

Nick entered the next room and heard someone grumbling, he hid behind a corner and peeked around, there was a convict wearing a Reverse Bear Trap, Nick then got an idea.

"Hey, over here" said Nick, calling over the convict

The convict charged at where Nick was, only to trigger the booby trap, and the shotgun to blow his head off. Nick continued moving, he needed to find his friend and a way out. When he searched through a hallway, he saw a guy dead on the floor surrounded by electricity, the man had ran into a puddle of water that had been electrified. Nick saw a switch on the wall and turned the electricity off.

"Jigsaw's really losing his edge" said Nick

Nick continued through the hallway, at the other end was a table with a valve wheel on it.

"A valve wheel? What am I supposed to do with this?" asked Nick

Nick grabbed the valve wheel and saw a sheet of paper underneath it that read 'Every Lock has a Key'

"That's odd" said Nick

Nick went back to the place outside the bathroom he was locked in, the door that was locked earlier was now wide open. Nick walked through the door he found himself at another hallway, he continued through and found himself back at the place where he and Janet got separated.

"Alright, now, as I recall, I need to go, this way" said Nick, going back to where he found the steam.

Nick was back at the steam pipes, he attached the valve wheel and used it to redirect the steam before passing through.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, I'm going to end this chapter right there, I really hope you enjoyed it.<strong>

**READ AND REVIEW**


End file.
